Madness: An Epidemic
by Symmetry-Is-Key101
Summary: Every child has a little bit of it in em. Now the day has come when every child in South Park turns into the same station on the radio. Thats when the madness will strike. OC STORY No Longer Accepting OCs
1. Chapter 1

_Madness: An Epidemic_

A/N

Nani-chan: So I've been thinking….

Day-kun: Big surprise.

Nani-Chan: *glares at him* Anyways I was thinking about a lot of South Park ideas while watching A LOT of Soul Eater.

Day-kun: Its true, her name is Symmetry-Is-Key101 is because shes now a perfectionist.

Nani-Chan: Not true. Now I invited you over for some reason, but I don't remember so stay shut. As I was saying I've been thinking about a new OC story about Madness! I hope you get it, it'll become clear once I start.

Accepting five OC's (first five I get) Sorry for such a small number….and when you're telling me about youre character add in: Madness

For example Sam's madness thingy is that she likes to cut things. But she never did it a lot. Once the madness comes out, she LOVES cutting things and cant stop. I hope you get it. PLEASE GET IT!

Day-Kun: You have major probs…

Nani-Chan: SHUT UP!


	2. YES!

_Madness: An Epidemic_

**A/N Alas My good people, I think I have carpel (?) tunnel. I write a lot in my journal and when I started typing, my hand hurt like freakin' hell. So I gotta go to the doc. Anyways since you guys are so awesome I decided to go over my limit. Here's the OC's Im using:**

**Laura McCarthy  
Ericka Joelle Allred**

**Lilith ****Deborah Anderson**

**Ryleigh Jade Smith**

**Hope Anne Tompson**

**Bain Cynis**

**Ian Conrad**

**Nick**

**Since Im already using Sam, I'll use another OC.**

_YES!_

_Every child has a bit of it in them_

_However, they've yet to notice._

_They just brush it off, and ignore the urge._

_Unfortunately, they will be forced to acknowledge their_

_Madness._

"O.K class, can you tell me the difference between an epidemic and a pandemic?" asked our teacher, Mr. Garrison.

Clyde Donovan smiled and raised his hand triumphantly.

Mr. Garrison rolled his eyes, "Besides the spelling, dumbass."

Slowly, he put his hand down.

I raised my hand.

"Maddison?"

"An epidemic is a rapid and extensive development or growth, usually of something unpleasant. Usually only in a community. Am I correct?" I asked.

"Sure. A pandemic is a widespread type of thing," he said. We all knew he really didn't care.

"You know it all," Nick huffed.

I hated that boy SO much. He was so Eric Cartman. 'Cept, he actually got good grades and junk. In fact, that little booger was always beating me at something. EVEN GETTING GUYS! And he's not even gay….

I rolled my eyes, "Ignore him, Maddie." Kyle said.

I nodded, and somehow the topic of this epidemic/pandemic talk turned into talk of Desperate Housewives.

…

Laura McCarthy stood on her tiptoes to reach the microwave.

Kenny lifted her slightly, making her blush immensely.

He did it on purpose.

She removed the popcorn from the microwave and set it on the table.

"This is going to be intense!" Cartman cried taking a handful of popcorn.

"Who invited you?" asked a girl names Hope a.k.a Double D.

"No one."

"Whatever. Just don't be annoying, we kinda wanna hear this," Hope said.

Everyone who's ANYONE knew about this radio broadcast. The day they announce whether or not they would continue Terrance and Phillip.

I used to hate that show, but then I started hanging out with Stan and Kyle. Now I love it.

Ericka Allred bounced up and down, her blond hair tied into a ponytail.

"What time is it?" she asked.

Stan looked at his watch, "Two fifty five."

We all groaned.

Five minutes was going to feel like a flipping hour.

…

Bain Cynis slowly turned the dial on his radio.

He didn't really understand why people liked this "Terrance and Phillip" stuff, but he was bored. He looked at his watch. Almost three.

"I cant believe I'm doing this crap…"

…..

"YES!" We all shouted.

They were going to continue Terrance and Phillip!

"Awesome!" Ryleigh cried, cracking open a Pepsi.

"Where's the remote?" asked Craig Tucker.

I felt around my butt, "Here ya go."

He gave me a look and took it as if was contaminated, "Gee thanks."

"Gross Madds," Ian Conrad said laughing, his strawberry blond hair bouncing as he did.

I shrugged. This was amazing! Terrance and Phillip were going to be on for the next two years! Nothing could ruin this.

…..

Nick sighed.

He thought that Terrance and Phillip were very unfunny. He didn't get why so many kids in his class loved them.

FARTS ARENT FUNNY!

They're disgusting…Which is why he calls Maddison and her gross friends annoying farts.

**A/N I forgot to say that Sophie Marie Starr will be used. I'll use her later. This chapter is basically an introduction to stuff. It gets better, trust me! Read and Review please! (Sorry if my knowledge was a lil off)**


End file.
